No More
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: A month later after the fall of of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, Buffy finds out something that both disturbs her and brings her joy. Meanwhile, Angel comes across an old comrade who brings warnings about an infamous Countess who wants Buffy's head.
1. Of Aristocrats and Slayers

**"No More…"**

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic

By **_Quick-n-Popular_**

Note: Buffy, and all characters related to the show are sole properties of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros. Television, and Twentieth Century Fox. I claim only those I've created specifically in this fan fiction.

**Chapter One: Of Aristocrats and Slayers**

Fredrich Karnz was born in Munich, Germany on December 18th 1559. His family was that of power, prestige, and murder.

None of the Karnz's gained anything from heritage; everything they owned was gained by spilling of blood.

Johanne and Georgiana Mele Karnz were the most feared of the German aristocratic families. So much, that any invitation to one of their extravagant balls was quickly answered with an indefinite yes. Any who rejected were found out and slaughtered.

Fredrich, in direct opposition to his family's infamy, was a gentleman.

Treating everyone as if they were in an equal circle as his own.

By the age of Twenty-four he had managed to squander half of his money to establish home-less shelters in the Far East region of Munich.

He would greet everyone he would meet on the street, something highly unusual for a member of the sadistic Karnz family.

However, his family's name always stood between him and the love from the public, to which he craved.

His actions were always disapproved by those in high society, despite the fact everyone in that said society feared the Karnz family.

Fredrich's own family despised their heir's good humanity.

Rumor came around town quickly that Johanne had the right mind to set his son a proper example and have him disemboweled, in full view of the public, at the public square.

Despite public opinion, Johanne actually revered his son with some liking.

Johanne Karnz tried desperately to engage his son with public setting with those high in power.

One rule that was frequently reminded to young Fredrich, which seemed to be the family motto, was "Intimidation equals power, with power comes authority."

Fredrich still maintained his firm belief that all mankind was good and that no power could be gained by bringing fear.

November 6th, 1583 – London, England

Attending one of the balls of her majesty Queen Elizabeth, with his family, Fredrich was finding the evening to be very dull, indeed.

Having to sit with his family while his father seemed to sell himself in every way possible to see the Queen herself, Fredrich spent most of the evening looking at his shoes.

Everyone was dressed in their usual self-congratulatory ball gowns, men garbed in their powdered wigs, and the young women shrieking with giddiness as they discussed such mundane topics as their dowry earnings to their boisterous opinions in French politics.

Fredrich hated these social gatherings, any gatherings for that matter.

He would rather be at a local tavern and engage with the common man than be here.

A man by the entrance banged his staff against the floor and announced, "Presenting to the Court, his lord and lady ship the Count Ferenc Nadasdy and his Countess Miss Elizabeth Bathory of Cachtice!"

The room hushed as the two entered the room.

The count, as if he were in a walking slumber, took little notice as to those around him as he made his way to the Queen.

The Count was a very proud looking man who had that middle-Eastern look with the browned skin, long black beard, and with that, long black hair.

Everyone was in extreme awe of him.

Of course, Fredrich wasn't.

Fredrich's eyes were on that of the Count's Countess.

Her hair tied back in that of a puff of auburn hair, her elegant white ball gown seemed to bring out the color of her hair all the more.

Her eyes, were what captivated him.

Green as a royal gem and illuminating like the sun rising.

Fredrich calmly shook his head and try to act more civil.

After they made paid their good tidings towards the Queen, the Count and his Countess separated and went opposite ways to mingle.

Fredrich swallowed as a got up and followed slowly towards the Countess.

This had to be the very first night to where he was very aware of his own tongue.

Swallowing, he walked to where she was being served some champagne.

Fredrich tried to think of every conceivable line of discussion could be made with this woman.

Taking a deep breath, he followed her as she left the confines and to a darkened area behind a pillar.

As soon as he came to the pillar he felt someone grab him and pull him around and behind the pillar.

It was her.

"Countess! I, uh…"

The Countess smiled and put a finger to her lips, "Shhh."

Fredrich found himself sweating underneath his garb as his eyes found themselves wandering down to the barely exposed chasm of her cleavage.

To Fredrich's surprise, she had placed a firm hand on the left side of his buttocks.

Fredrich was finding himself lost in her eyes and soon found himself, as well, leaning over and kissing her.

She never pulled away, nor did she give any hesitance towards the kiss.

It seemed to Fredrich, that she was encouraging this.

As soon as their lips parted from each other, Fredrich looked at her face and still found himself drunk from it.

She smiled.

Fredrich smiled back.

Then her face tightened and her once marvelous pupils, turned yellow and demonic.

Fredrich's eyes went wide with horror and then he felt her turn his head abruptly to the side and a sharp, excruciating, pain come from his neck.

* * *

April 13th, 2003 – Astoria, Oregon

Buffy Summers sat alone, by herself, in her bathroom, in the tiny little house that she was renting in Astoria, Oregon.

It had been several weeks since she had closed up the Hellmouth that was in Sunnydale, California.

Well, actually, closing up the town as well. Seeing as how the town was swallowed whole as the Hellmouth closed.

After that moment, with Slayers all over the globe now endowed, Buffy had been given the chance for rest. Giles had protested the idea, but soon yielded and permitted Buffy to start a new life for herself.

Well, herself and Dawn.

Buffy had them move near to her cousin's place alongside the Oregon coast. Strangely enough, Willow and Xander soon joined them. Both of whom refused to leave the side of Buffy. The coming of Willow also came with her life-partner, Kennedy, another Slayer.

In this early morning, the noise of Dawn and Willow coming in but none of it coming to her attention as she sat on the seat of the toilet staring at a white stick, which was trembling in her left hand.

This stick had a plus sign.

Soon, there was a banging on the door.

"Buffy! Are you done yet? I need my hairbrush!" Dawn said.

Buffy didn't answer.

Outside of the bathroom, Kennedy approached Dawn, looking curiously at her and then at the door.

"She's still in there?"

Dawn sighed out loud and nodded.

Los Angeles, California – La Brea

A tall man of handsome features, brooding some may say being more of a factor, walked along with other tourists during a late, night, group tour of the newly improved Tar pits.

He soon found himself looking out, like the other onlookers at the many things sticking out at the tar pits, the pits themselves being illuminated by the numerous florescent lights.

He smiled watching the young faces looking at the pits with such awe and admiration.

The man smiled as he thought to himself, "_This has to be the only place older than me._"

Suddenly, there was a scream from a woman amongst the group.

The man looked to where she was being terrified and saw a man, half-submerged within the tar itself.

Taking action, The man leapt from the group, over the railing, and onto the embankment. Rushing over, his overcoat flapping in the slight breeze, he came over and lift the man, underneath his shoulders out of the pits.

The man's face was contorted, signifying what the other man had suspected.

Taking out a bag of blood from a side pocket, he fed the creature and it stirred as it felt the red delight touch it's chapped lips.

Soon, it was drinking from it and when the bag was finished, the face reformed to a more human looking feature.

The other man threw the bag away and sat back as the man looked up at him, smiling.

"Hello Angelus."

The other man nodded, "Hello, Karnz."

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: I realize this is rather short, and a bit confusing, but I'm still working on an outline as to how I want this story to go. So, I guess, you could probably see this as a teaser, rather than a chapter. But, this does signify what lays in store, if only giving a hint.

_**Q-n-P**_


	2. News All Around

"Buffy? Is everything alright?" Willow called to her, through the bathroom door.

Buffy remained in her stillness, still staring at the plastic object that lay in her hand.

She snapped out of her reverence.

"Uh, yeah. I'm-I'm ok. Be out in a sec'."

Kennedy came up from behind Willow on the other side, "Is she still puking?"

Willow sighed, "I don't know. I hope not. It's really not like her to be this sick. I can't remember the last time she had the stomach flu."

Having not moved from the toilet, still holding the device in her hand; Buffy had heard what Willow had said. Putting the device in the trash, she then placed two hands on her face.

Glen's Coffee Hut – Los Angeles, California

Angel and Karnz sat across from each other in the booth, all the while Angel's eyes never leaving Karnz's.

"Why are you here, Karnz?"

Karnz, dressed in a large brown overcoat, balding features, and a thick goatee; he smiled as he stirred his coffee.

"Can't say I'm surprised I am that this isn't a better welcoming."

Angel shrugged, "What do you suspect? It took three of us to finally subdue you after you tried to kill Darhla."

Karnz sighed, gloomily, "I remember, unfortunately."

Angel leaned forward, "Why are you here?"

Karnz took out some snapped photos from his one of his pockets and handed them to Angel.

Angel looked at them and looked up with a hooked eyebrow at Karnz, "Who am I supposed to be looking at?"

Karnz smiled, "I never told you who sired me, did I?"

Angel nodded.

Karnz took out a cigarette and lit it, "What do you know about the Blood Countess?"

Angel's mouth dropped, "Are you serious?"

Karnz nodded, "That's her."

Angel went over the photos again and looked through the three of them over and over.

Karnz took another drink of his coffee and took a deep breath.

"Angelus, there's a reason why I'm in LA. That reason's to see you."

Angel looked at him narrowingly, "Why?"

Karnz pointed at the photos; "Elizabeth is on a blood hunt. More particularly, she's after certain blood."

Angel sat up a little straighter as he asked, "Whose?"

"Slayers." Karnz said, without blinking.

Angel got out of the seat and paced back and forth and then stopped.

"If I remember, you were able to stop her before, why aren't you now?"

Karnz shook his head, "Not since a certain somebody 'soul-ed' me up. She told me the next time she saw me she'd kill me."

Angel sat back down, "What do you want me to do?"

Karnz leaned forward, "Where's Buffy?"

**Chapter Two: News all around**

It was late on the docks in Downtown Astoria, the seals making their barks in the night as they noisily splashed in the Columbia River.

The Coast Guard making its chimes as their ship left the harbor and began its nightly patrol.

It wasn't the only one.

Sitting on a tombstone, in the local graveyard, only several yards away from the bank, Buffy twiddled the stake that she held loosely in her hands.

Despite having declared herself retried from fighting the Hellmouth's of the world, and relinquishing the authoritative power to Faith; Buffy found solace in doing the usual meager duties that came with her Slayer title.

She usually found peace of mind while doing this particular line of duty, but tonight it felt different.

Why, though? It wasn't like she had something incredibly mind blowingly tragic happen, like when her mother died or when she realized that Dawn was not supposed to exist; why should this be any different?

Buffy sighed, unknowing that a certain creature had pulled itself free from the Earth and was beginning it's struggle to be fully free.

Looking out as the moonlight was hitting it's glow against the water of the river, she knew why this was bothering her.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant and there was no father.

Buffy's thinking was interrupted as the creature put her into a headlock and brought her body into the air.

Kicking her feet as she tried to get foothold of the tombstone, she finally accomplished it and pushed herself, and the creature, backwards.

Landing on the ground, and on top of the vampire, Buffy freed her arm and delivered a sharp elbow to the creature's face, causing it free her as it clutched at it's face.

Buffy spun around and brought the stake in front of her as the creature got back on its feet.

Delivering a roundhouse kick, she knocked it down quick.

Kneeling over the winded vampire, Buffy stabbed it.

The coast's wind carried the dusty remains into the wind and then to another location.

Buffy sighed as she declared the night a success and began to get her things together.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and found Xander walking towards her.

"What are you doing out here, Xander?" Buffy asked.

Xander shrugged, "Thought you could use company. You've been awfully quiet since this morning. Is everything alright?"

Buffy looked at Xander with love. Despite his nerdish, say-things-at-the-wrong-time, and awkwardness. He had been one f the few that seemed to be there more than anyone else.

Buffy had noticed that she hadn't spoken yet and Xander was still looking at her with patience and interest.

"I'm pregnant."

Xander closed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. "We really need to get better hearing protective gears, because I couldn't have heard what I thought I heard you say. You're what?"

Buffy looked down; "It's true. I'm-I'm pregnant."

Xander's mouth dropped and he walked forward.

"How… Who… When?"

Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Spike."

Xander put two hands to his face and he sat down on a nearby tombstone as he rubbed furiously at his face.

Buffy situated herself next to him as she looked down at the ground.

Xander's hands came away from his face as he took a deep intake of breath.

"Are you sure?"

Buffy shrugged, "I took one of those plastic pee-on thingies. Came out positive."

"Yeah, but Buffy, those things aren't always 100 sure. You need to see a doctor."

Buffy bit her lip as she shook her head, "I can't."

Xander looked at her, "Why not?"

Buffy looked at him, "If I am…If I'm pregnant, what will I explain to the doctor if the baby's…"

Xander sighed, "Not human?"

Buffy turned her head away.

Xander put a arm around Buffy's shoulders and brought her closer to his side. "It may not be that way. Spike was a human before he became a vampire. Plus, you know what ever happens, Me, Willow, Dawn, and the others will never abandon you; no matter what happens."

Buffy let her head droop to the side and rest on Xander's chest. Hearing his escalating breathing and his heartbeat, Buffy closed her eyes as she said, "Thank you, Xander."

* * *

Standing outside of the massive crater that used to be Sunnydale, a woman of impeccable beauty, dressed in a brown leather jacket, denim Levi jeans and a pink turtleneck sweater, she scowled as she looked farther down in the hole.

A Man dressed in a black suit with a purple work shirt and maroon tie, he tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"A friend of ours has found his present location."

The woman stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Where?"

The other man smiled, "He's in LA."

The woman smiled, "Thank you, Deidrich. With any luck he'll be stupid enough to lead us to her."

Deidrich nodded.

She smiled as she kicked some loose dirt into the chasm.

"_I'll be there soon, Slayer._"

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: Slowly, but surely, this thing is going to be coming along.

**_Q-n-P_**


	3. The Blood Countess' Arrival

Xander had promised Buffy that none of what she had told him the other night would ever come out of his mouth to the others.

Especially Dawn and Willow.

Xander was uncertain as to why Buffy would disclude and Dawn in this information, after all, they were practically sisters.

As for Willow it was even a bigger mystery as the two used to share everything that was important, it would seem.

On the other hand, Xander was both appreciative and excited that he was now the only one with this groundbreaking information. Having been the last to hear anything, this was a turn that Xander appreciated with enthusiasm.

Unfortunately, his ego got the better of him as both his new perky attitude and Buffy's gloomier one, seemed to be a connection in the eyes of others.

"Alright, that's it. What's going on with you two?" Dawn asked Xander.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What's going on with whom?" Xander replied, moving away and avoiding eye contact.

Dawn smiled as she walked closer to him and spun him around, "You and Buffy! Buffy seems to be worse of then when Spike got burnt to a crisp and you seem happier than ever! Weren't you still moping as of yesterday because you were having constant reminders of Anya everywhere?"

Xander stammered a rebuttal as Willow and Kennedy came into Xander's room.

"What'cha all talkin' about?" Willow asked.

Dawn looked back at Xander, "Yeah, Xander, what were talking about?"

* * *

Walking down the Boardwalk in downtown Astoria, Buffy stopped off at a local Head/Music Shop to get some music, when someone pulled her in around the corner and into the alleyway.

Buffy threw a fist around and hit the side of Angel's jaw.

Eyes wide and hands covering her mouth in shock, Buffy bent over as Angel leaned forward clutching at his jaw.

"Damn! I forgot the kind of left hook you have."

Buffy smiled as he turned his face and grinned at her.

"Angel…" Buffy said, admiringly.

The two came out from the alley and went inside the shop Buffy was originally headed.

Going on inside, Buffy smiled as she watched Angel look at all of the pot-paraphernalia with bitter-amusement.

Getting the albums that she needed, both exited and walked back to the main road that led to the beginning of the town.

"So." Buffy said.

"So." Angel nodded.

"What brings you to the Oregon coast?" Buffy asked and she stopped walking.

Angel took a deep breath, "Well, first of all I wanted to see you again. Fred told me about what happened to Sunnydale and I wanted to see how you are."

Buffy didn't look convinced, "And?"

Angel looked away. "There's a woman, a Countess, killing off Slayers left and right." Angel turned back and looked at Buffy directly in the eyes. "Rumor has it, you are next on her list."

**Chapter Three: The Blood Countess' Arrival**

Los Angeles, California –Midnight

Sitting in his new square flat, Karnz was rereading "The French Lieutenant's Wife" when, suddenly, his head jerked up and he took a large whiff of the air into his nostrils.

Karnz's eyes sprung open into a horrific stare and his bottom lip quivered.

"No." He said quietly. He then slowly got to his feet and made for the window, when the door to his flat was busted open and three heavily muscled vampires came snarling in.

Karnz made an attempt to dive out the window but was subdued as one of the vamps tackled him and put all of it's weight against Karnz's spine.

Karnz grunted as he tried to shift himself and alleviate the weight being put upon him, but to no avail.

The other two stood by the sides of the doorway as a woman came inside, wearing a scarlet, leather, mini-skirt, a black T-shirt, and a red leather jacket.

"She smiled down at the struggling Karnz.

"Hey, Baby. Long time no see."

Karnz sighed, "Hi, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked around the room, at all the meager items, with absolute criticism; "You really have lost it, haven't you?"

Karnz chuckled, ruefully. "Well you should know. After all, all of Hungary found out the kind of person you were after Ferenc got killed, didn't they?"

Elizabeth face changed to it's vampire form as she growled, "Don't you dare utter his name, weakling!"

The vampire on Karnz's back pressed harder down, causing Karnz to struggle to breathe. He was beginning to get light-headed.

Elizabeth's face changed back and she squatted down in front of Karnz. She lifted his head up and smiled.

"I have a message for you to get to the Slayer, Buffy Summers: 'I'm coming and your blood is mine!'"

* * *

Angel told Buffy that he'd be in town for at least another day before going back to LA to handle another case of his, leaving Buffy in a constant mind struggle as to question his motives for coming to see her all the more.

Not that he wasn't open and honest for his intentions on seeing her, but, Buffy always suspects everytime that she sees him that there might be a hint of an alliterative motive as to why he comes.

Sitting in her work place, the councilor's office of the Astoria High School, she sighed despairingly as she looked out the window.

Having had relationships with two newly ensouled vampires in over a short period has left her feeling weak, emotionally.

Although she has never let this on to Angel or anyone else, Spike's death had brought a bigger impact than she really had let on.

Buffy had found this to her bitter amazement. Seeing as how she could vividly remember about her pining for the sacrifice she had made when she killed Angel to prevent another sudden apocalypse, this one felt, rather, more painful in comparison.

But why? Why should Spike's death, or self-sacrifice, rather, make her feel more pained?

The truth itself left her feeling even more remorseful. He was there for her more than Angel. Angel left, Spike didn't.

A single droplet of tear came to Buffy's eye and she closed both of them as she used a finger to brush it away.

It had always seemed to be the bigger truth as she thought more about it. Both Angel and Reily had left her when they thought things were going tougher than they ought to. Yet, Spike, even when she had condemned him had never left her nor Dawn.

Buffy smiled at that thought. Even when she herself had been six feet under, Spike had made it his life's mission to be Dawn's protector. Selflessly, prior to getting a soul, thinking of someone else.

Buffy looked out the window and closed her eyes for a second time.

And now he was gone, lost to her forever.

She, unconsciencely, grazed the skin of her belly, with two fingers.

A small smile crept its way across her face.

_Then again, maybe be not_.

Buffy's thinking had been averted as the Principal brought in a student to her office.

* * *

London, England

Rupert Giles, along with Herbert Robson, and Robin Wood, were in an abandoned warehouse training, if but a dozen potential candidates to be the next Watchers.

In all honesty, Giles had felt that creating a new line of Watchers was potentially dangerous, especially considering that the Hellmouth's of the world were still stirring.

Both Robson, who after his recovery, immediately went in search of Giles, and Mr. Wood, brought on the idea of this. Both men pressed Giles on the fact that with all these new Slayers activated they'd be needing Watchers now more than ever if they are to survive the ongoing battle that was being made with The First.

Robin's point seemed to be the one that make Giles reluctantly agree to this venture. His point was that, based on what he was told of what happened to Buffy, and their time in Sunnydale together; that Watchers would be essential in not only the training but the emotional upbringing of their Slayers as well.

Rupert sighed, this felt more complicated the more they went further on with this.

Another thing that had him worry was that if the past actions of the previous Watchers' Guild were going to be repeated and that all this work was pointless and futile.

Of course, both Robson and Wood tried their best to convince Giles that this was essential.

Rupert's mobile rang and he quickly answered it.

"This is Giles." He answered.

"Giles, its Buffy."

Giles felt surprised by the call and immediately walked away from the others to find a private place to converse.

"Buffy? Is everything all right? Has the Portland Hellmouth opened yet?"

He could hear a contented sigh on the other end.

"It's still closed. Despite the usual Vamps and demons, it's not making any noise yet. Kennedy promised me that both she and Willow will give me a heads up when it does." Buffy answered.

This time it was Giles' turn to sigh.

"Why do you call then?"

"Boy, you know how to make a girl feel welcomed." Buffy retorted playfully.

Giles groaned as he sat down on an empty milk crate.

"Sorry, Buffy. It's just that these Watcher potentials are nothing but a bunch of nancys and moisten binks. Every one of them more concerned about how they're going to fight rather than their studies of everything. I think I'm way in over my head here."

On the other end Buffy smiled, "You'll do fine."

Rupert shrugged, "Maybe. Again, why the call? I told you not to call me if it wasn't in the up most importance."

"I know." Buffy said slowly. "I just wanted to let you know that Angel came by to see me."

This took Giles by surprise. "Angel? Really? What did he want?"

Despite his slight annoyance for the call to seem to be about nothing but catching up, Rupert still felt himself as a father figure to her and knew that whenever Angel came to Buffy, it had a pretty profound impact on her.

"Well, there's a new baddie in town who wants my head. Some Countess name Elizabeth Bath-y, or something like that."

Giles sprung up off the crate, clutching the phone.

"Elizabeth Bathory?!"

There was a pause on the other end. "…I take it she's bad news."

Giles put a hand to his face and he then looked to Robin along with the others, whom he was training in hand-to-hand combat.

"Buffy, I'll be in The States shortly."

* * *

Xander's evening couldn't have been more eventful. Not only did he manage to keep his word on keeping Buffy's secret, but also a face he had not seen in a great while showed up at his, Dawn, and Buffy's doorstep.

Angel looked uncomfortable as he stood outside the doorway, in the pouring rain, waiting eagerly for Xander to allow him entrance to the household.

"Well, well, well, lookie who we have here. Where've you been gloomy?" Xander smiled.

Angel rolled his eyes, "You make it hard to forget how much I hate you, Xander. Will you let me in?"

Xander stood aside of the doorway, "C'mon in."

Angel grunted some sort of cure word at Xander as he came over the threshold and took off his overcoat and handed it to Xander.

Xander led him into the small little kitchen nook of the house that he, Buffy, and Dawn occupied. There were two guest bedrooms that usually Willow and Kennedy used as well as some new Slayer that Faith would sent over to be trained by Buffy.

As soon as Angel was in the kitchen, Dawn came in.

"Whose this?" She inquired.

"Dawn, meet Angel, Angel, Dawn." Xander said.

Both shook hands, Dawn's face was filled with immense curiosity.

Angel didn't say anything, having never met Dawn before but only given a brief idea on who she was when Willow had came to LA, he wasn't exactly sure on what to say to Buffy's "sister".

Dawn, however, was more interested on talking.

"So, you're the legendary Angel. I've met you before, but those memories are kind of, well, made up."

Angel nodded. He too ad some memories of her, but knowing full well that they were artificial, made this meeting extremely weird.

The three sat down as Xander asked Angel what it is that he would like to drink.

"I'm fine, really. Is Buffy back from patrolling?"

Xander looked surprised. "I would have thought you would have joined her."

Angel shook his head, "Not this time. Since my time here is short, I felt it would be better to see her under a better setting."

Xander nodded while Dawn just looked confused.

All three, however turned abruptly to the doorway as there was a constant banging coming.

Angel accompanied Xander to the door as he opened it and found a badly beaten bald man, keeling over.

"Xander, let him have admittance, quickly!" Angel stated as he went over and helped up them man off the door way.

Xander did as he was told and helped Angel bring in the man inside.

Meanwhile, outside, in a parked Porsche, Elizabeth, along with Deidrich and a few others; watched as the man was brought in.

"Jackpot." She stated.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: I apologize for the little action within this piece. There will be more as it goes on.

**_Q-n-P_**


	4. History Lesson

Sitting at a table inside the Midnight Pearl Nightclub, Willow and Kennedy felt particularly bored. 

"What is it with these damn mopey singers?" Kennedy said, her chin resting on a propped up hand.

Willow shrugged, her head lay buried in her folded arms on the table.

"I miss the Bronze." Willow said, mournfully.

Kennedy smiled at the mention of the place where she and Willow shared their first kiss. Subsequently, also, where she began to learn how deep Willow was in magic.

Kennedy patted Willow's head, affectionately.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Willow twitched her mouth from side to side and closed her eyes as she sighed, "Yeah, probably better. We need to get up early to check on the seal tomorrow. Or, wait, is it our turn or Andrew's?"

The flamboyant little weasel who helped out during the attack on The First in Sunnydale had accompanied Buffy and the others to Oregon and now was working at a Cards and Hobbies Shop.

Kennedy shrugged in response to Willow's question, "I don't remember, should we call him?"

Willow smiled, "I have a better idea.

Through her mind, Willow called out, _"Andrew. Are you there?"_

Kennedy watched, as Willow seemed to be staring out into the distance. She then saw Willow's face contort in disgust and then sigh. A few seconds later she turned back to Kennedy.

"He's on tomorrow."

Kennedy smiled, "What was he doing this time?"

As Willow got up and gathered her things she held up a hand, "Believe me, you don't want to know."

As the two left, unbeknownst to them, a man was watching them leave. His skin as blue as the ocean, his head crowned with five orange, pointy, crusts coming in a circle around his head. This man, demon, rather, wrote down, word-by-word, of what the two had said. That and what Willow had discussed with Andrew.

* * *

It had taken several minutes before Karnz could finally pull himself together as Angel and two humans looked at him with suspicion and questioning looks.

Xander came over and gave the man some coffee.

"Thanks, much appreciated." Karnz replied.

"So, you're another Vamp, huh?" Dawn said.

Karnz looked to Angel, "Does everyone know about me?"

Xander shook his head, "Well, when you need the secret password to get into our little club house, it's pretty obvious to know what you are."

Karnz nodded.

Angel's eyes were hard as the looked at Karnz. He never really trusted this guy.

"Why are you here, Karnz? I thought I told you to stay in LA."

Karnz sighed, "Elizabeth and her goons got to me."

While Angel exchanged worrying glances with Karnz, Xander and Dawn could smell danger at their doorstep and, although not knowing who the person this man was referring to, knew all to well that they were going to be involved one way or another.

"She found you?" Angel asked.

Karnz nodded, "I had hoped to throw her off back in Cincinnati, but I guess she knew better."

Angel closed his eyes and shook his head, "And you now led her straight to Buffy. Give me a good reason not to kill you now, Karnz."

"Yes, please do." Xander said, his face stern.

Karnz sighed, "I'm sorry Angel. I'm not the brightest of the bunch, you know that."

Angel through his hand aside, dismissivly, "Now's not the time for pity. Since you brought her here, you're going to make her leave, understand?"

Karnz nodded, soberly.

"Make who leave?"

All four turned tot he doorway, there stood Buffy, drenched from the rain.

While Dawn went to get her a blanket to warm her, Angel made the quick introduction.

Buffy's eyes didn't even glance at Karnz. They were steadily fixed on Angel.

"Who has come, Angel? Is it Elizabeth?"

Angel nodded.

Buffy sighed as she set down her stake on the table, Karnz shifting away a little, seeing as how it was closer to him.

Sitting outside, Deidrich smiled when he had seen the Slayer go inside the house. By what he saw of her, however he was very little impressed.

Having lived for more than a century, Deidrich had met several Slayers during his time. Led all of them to traps.

He knew this one wasn't going to be any different. Even though this particular one was surrounded by much infamy.

Looking to the left of him, the Countess eyed the house with a smile.

"So," Deidrich asked, "When shall we do it?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she drew in a deep breath. "Tomorrow night. Let's see how well this Slayer slays."

**Chapter Four: History Lesson**

Giles arrived at the JFK Airport early in the morning.

He hated travel. Mostly because, do to some demon, most likely, he was always seated either behind, next to, or in front of a screaming baby.

Other than that, it was the sodding hours.

He knew that he still had eight, maybe twelve more long hours of flying ahead of him. He just hoped he'd be able to reach his Slayer before things get grim.

* * *

Willow and Kennedy had arrived shortly and Buffy smiled as Willow ran and gave Angel a big hug.

"Hey! Good to see ya!" She exclaimed.

Kennedy, however, remained at the doorway, surprised at Willow's actions.

Dawn walked over and welcomed her in.

Willow introduced her to Angel, while Angel made the quick intro to Karnz.

"Do you have a soul, too?" Kennedy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Karnz asked.

Kennedy shrugged, "It seems the only Vamps Buffy makes friends or boyfriends with are those who got their souls back."

Buffy scowled a little at that statement.

Karnz looked to Angel, his eyebrows raised, "Really?"

Angel rolled his eyes as Karnz turned back to Kennedy, "Well, yes I have a soul, again but I really don't know Buffy all that well. Can't really say I fall into any of those categories."

As soon as Xander came in, Angel nodded to Karnz, who then turned to Buffy.

"I'm sorry, again for all that's happening."

Buffy sighed, "Enough apologizing. Just tell me who this woman is and what I'm dealing with."

Karnz nodded.

"Alright-y, well to start with the basics, she's a vampire. She was sired by the same one who sired Angel, Darla. Elizabeth is from Hungary and sired me in the late fifteen hundreds. With me so far?"

Buffy nodded.

Karnz continued. "Elizabeth was the Countess of Cachtice in Royal Hungary, which, I guess, is now Slovakia. She was married to The Count Ferenc. Ferenc was also a Vampire but died during a battle in Constantinople, er, Istanbul. Anyways, after Ferenc's death, she went absolutely mad."

Buffy nodded along with everything being said, although she wished that he'd get to the point sooner.

"Despite being a Vampire, Elizabeth also had delusions of grandeur. Between 1585 and 1610 Elizabeth had kidnapped, bought, stole every woman, girl, and child; all female. She had them brought to her castle and she drained them completely of blood."

"So, she bit them. Big deal." Xander said.

Karnz shook his head, "She didn't. Well, most of them, she didn't. She had their blood drained into several bath tubs, to which she would spend frequent hours bathing in."

Dawn made gagging sounds and quickly retreated from the room, while the others made faces as well. Except for Buffy.

"What's the big deal? I'm sure a lot of Vampires done that at least once."

Both Karnz and Angel shook their heads.

"No." Karnz said, "The blood needs to remain undiluted and untainted. Elizabeth was wasting good blood."

Buffy looked to the floor, processing.

Karnz, again, continued. "Despite that, Elizabeth also enjoyed mutilating the flesh of her victims, particularly the legs and the genitals. Some of the villagers named her "Countess Dracula"."

Buffy, having met the real Dracula, felt that this woman was given credit that was demeaning her.

"So, why is she after Buffy?" Willow asked.

Karnz sighed, "She has killed at least thirteen Slayers, already. She's attempting to gain some sort of super strength by draining fifteen Slayers' blood."

"Uh, heh, ex-squeeze me? 'Super strength'? What?" Xander asked.

Karnz shifted in his seat, "She read some where that killing fifteen Slayers will grant her some sort of mythic power."

The room went quiet. Dawn had returned only to tell Buffy she was going to bed. After she left, Kennedy spoke.

"She needs one more after Buffy, right?" Kennedy asked.

Karnz nodded.

"Why go after Buffy, first?" Xander asked.

Karnz sighed, again. "Well, Buffy's fame has gone through every ear and out of every mouth all over the globe. Elizabeth considers Buffy a challenge."

* * *

It was decided, later that evening, that no action would be taken until at least tomorrow.

As it so happened, with the exception of Buffy and Angel, everyone, including Karnz, had retired to their rooms to sleep.

As Buffy got herself a Tab from the fridge, Angel watched her every movement.

Buffy met his eyes as she left the kitchen and blushed, slightly.

Sitting down with him in the livingroom, Buffy took small sips of her drink as Angel twiddled his thumbs.

For several minutes, neither spoke.

Buffy really didn't know what could, or should, be said.

Angel, however, did have things.

"So, how've you been since I last saw you?"

Buffy shrugged, "It's been interesting sometimes, tedious and repetitious most."

Angel nodded.

Buffy wondered if she should dare ask him.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

Buffy ran her finger around the rim of her soda can and looked up at Angel.

"…I…Uh, am wondering…"

"What?" He asked.

Buffy sighed, "Can, uh, someone get…pregnant by a vampire? Someone, not me."

Angel studied her for awhile and then asked, "Why do you ask? Is Dawn or one of your friends pregnant?"

A part of Buffy was surprised that he didn't gang up on her with this fumbled question she asked.

"No. No, not them, just…some one."

Angel closed his eyes. "It would be extremely rare. Once someone's dead, it's very rare that their swimmers live on. Basically all the boy Vamps are all dried up."

Buffy nodded, "So, like one in a million?"

"More than that." Angel replied.

_So, not only am I one of the chosen ones, I'm also one of the lucky ones. _Buffy thought.

Angel leaned forward and put a hand on Buffy's hand.

"Does Spike know?"

Buffy looked at him.

"Angel, Spike's dead."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: I'll admit, that isn't exactly the best way to end this chapter, since that statements an already given. More to come out of woodwork yet. So, hang tight readers.

_**Q-n-P**_


	5. Questions and Answers

**A/N**: I've been given some heat due to my idea of "A Vampire getting a woman pregnant". I guess the way I presented it was not even plausible enough for people to suspend their disbelief. I'll see what I can do to rework the idea or go another direction.

Q-n-P

* * *

Buffy watched as Angel looked numbly at the floor.

"What?" She asked.

Angel's mouth twitched as it looked as though he was trying to come up with a response.

"Buffy. Spike he's…" He began but was cut off as the lights in the house went off.

Buffy sighed, "I'll get some candles."

In the dark, Angel thought to himself how he was going to explain about Spike's non-corporeal spirit to Buffy.

At first, he wasn't that sure he should bring it up at all, seeing as how Spike told him not to mention his return to Buffy.

Then again, the two did try to seek her out when she was in Rome. What now, though?

Angel pondered the question up until Buffy had returned with some mini candles.

As she had them set up, she looked to Angel to see if he was going to finish what he was starting.

Angel sighed, "What exactly makes you think its Spike's?"

Buffy looked away as she put one of the last candles on the fireplace.

"He was the last person I've been with."

Angel nodded, "Alright. I know I've told you this before but, you do know it's virtually impossible for us to have children, right?"

Buffy sighed, "Yes, you've made that quite clear."

Neither talked for several minutes. Both just avoiding looking at each other until Angel finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to sound negative."

Buffy, still looking away, shrugged; "You never really liked Spike to begin with, so, how can I blame ya?"

Angel shook his head, "It's not that. It's just…are you sure you're even pregnant?"

**Chapter Five: Answers and Questions**

Dawn awoke early and did her usual early morning routine. After a brisk hot shower, she brushed her teeth.

This was probably her favorite thing to due, due to the fact that she loved her cinnamon toothpaste. Upon spitting, she accidentally got some of the access on the rim of the sink. She went over to the toilet to grab some TP and was about to tear some off when her eye spotted something in the trash.

Reaching into it, which is something she avoided, she extracted a pregnancy test.

Dawn's eyes were wide with curiosity as to why the device was in the household, let alone the bathroom's trash. Her questioning went into overdrive once she saw the plus sign.

Having been given the basics in Health Class, Dawn knew fully well what the plus sign meant.

Someone had used this in their bathroom and was pregnant.

Listing the usual suspects that have used their bathroom, Dawn thought long and hard on which person could possibly be the one.

She knew for a fact that it wasn't Willow or Kennedy, seeing as how sperm would never factor into their lives and Xander's dating life was pretty null at the moment.

Which only left…

Dawn's hands let go of the device as she spun around and darted out of the bathroom.

Xander was the first to get up and was cutting up some bananas as Buffy and Angel came inside the kitchen.

Looking at the both of them, Xander shook his head in marvel as how this felt like it was five years ago.

Buffy fixed herself some breakfast as Angel still had his eyes on her.

"Do you really have to do that?" She asked, not looking at him.

Angel shrugged as Karnz walked inside with razor cuts on his head.

"Had a little trouble?" Angel asked.

Karnz scowled, "Not having a reflection can do that to ya."

As he sat down, Dawn came in her hands clenched into fists and shouted, "You're pregnant and you didn't tell me!"

The bowl Xander was eating from dropped, cracked, and spilled its contents all over the floor.

Buffy went and grabbed some paper towels as Xander started stuttering something incoherent.

Dawn followed Buffy around, "Well?"

Buffy stopped and looked at her, "What? Yes, I guess." She looked to Angel and then sighed, "At least I think I am."

Dawn bit her lip, "Well? Who's the father?"

Angel looked at Buffy with a "careful what you say" look.

"I'm not ready to talk about this yet, Dawn. Besides, you need to get ready for school." Buffy said as she continued wiping the floor.

Dawn held up a finger, "This isn't the end, you know we need to talk about this when I get back."

After Dawn had left, Xander seemed to get his voice back, "Sorry about that, Buffy."

"What's there to be sorry for?" She asked, looking at him.

Xander shrugged, "Well, I could've, at least, tried to cover it up and make Dawn believe something else."

Buffy sighed, "You don't need to protect me on this one."

Xander bent over and helped her clean the floor as Angel and Karnz walked into the livingroom.

Waiting until they were out of earshot, Angel turned to Karnz.

"So. What are you going to do about Elizabeth?"

Karnz thought for a moment and the shrugged, "I really don't have an idea, at the moment. Trust me, Angelus, I'll come up with something, though."

Angel nodded and went back into the kitchen just as there was a knock at the door.

Karnz answered it and found a very surprised Giles.

* * *

Sacramento, California

It had been awhile since Clem had left Sunnydale, California. Having moved from place to place in California until settling with a friend of his in Sacramento, he still felt like no place was ever going to replace where he used to dwell.

That and he missed the people he used to see on a regular basis: Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Willie's Bar, and the other hang out places.

Besides, he also like places that weren't populated as much, and where Gordak demons were fewer or none.

Sitting inside the Golden Ewe Bar, listening to some hoarse demon try to belt out "It's a beautiful life." By Ace of Base on the kariokee machine, Clem's daydreaming of his home was interrupted when two demons sat down at his table.

"Lookie who we have here, Desh. It's Clem, the softie." Said the Ferkosh demon, his several mouth flaps salivating as he talked.

"What do you want, Joos?" Clem gloomily asked.

"Ah, what's the matter Clemmie? Miss your Slayer infested home?" Desh asked, his long white hair changed to different colors.

Clem nodded, "Buffy was great, I hope she's happy wherever she is, she and Dawn."

Joos scoffed at the names and went to another side of the bar, while Desh remained with Clem.

"You really need to buck up, Clem. Stop this whining about Sunnydale being gone and get with the demon program. You're acting like a scared kitten for crying out loud." Desh said, slugging Clem in the shoulder.

Clem shrugged, "Alright, but what is there really to do, nowadays?"

Desh grinned, his curving horns on his head curled.

"Have you heard about the "Order of O'Neirk"?"

Clem shook his head, "Nope."

"It's something Talos is trying to get everyone into and word has it is that he's planning on setting up the whole thing at a Hellmouth in Portland, Oregon." Desh said, pausing to take a draught of Yak Urine.

"What do they plan on doing with the Hellmouth?" Clem asked.

Desh set his drink down, "Well, from what Talos tells me, it's to prevent anything from getting out of it and ending the friggin world. He's just like you and me; this whole "End of all things on Earth" really pisses up our way of life, and we want to stop it."

Clem thought long and hard. To him it did sound like a good idea, after all the whole Armageddon this really wasn't his forte.

"When did you plan on going?" Clem asked.

* * *

Giles wasn't exactly sure what to say until he saw Angel.

"Angel, ah, good to see you." Giles walked past the man standing in front of him and went over and shook Angel's hand.

"It's been awhile, Giles." Angel said, smiling.

"Yeah, it has. Tell me, is Buffy around?" Giles asked, looking around the room.

Just after he asked, Buffy came in, along with Xander, and gave Giles a hug.

"Hello, Buffy." He said, warmly.

"Hey." She replied.

As they parted, he shook Xander's hand.

The four sat at the table while Karnz looked at Giles with curiosity.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't met. Rupert Giles." Giles said.

Karnz nodded, "Fredrich Karnz."

Giles' eyes squinted as his mind raced. "Karnz…Karnz…Say, you aren't by any chance related to the Karnz family that ruled parts of Germany during the fifteen hundreds, are you?"

Karnz smiled, "Used to."

Buffy looked between them, "What's so special?" She asked.

Karnz chuckled, "My family wasn't the most kind hearted of people."

"Are you a vampire?" Giles asked.

Karnz nodded.

"He's got soul, too." Xander remarked.

Giles shook his head, "Wow. More coming out, I see."

"So, what brings you out here, British man?" Xander asked, already bored with the whole "vampires with souls" conversation.

"Ah, yes, right. Buffy, you told me over the phone that Elizabeth Bathory is now after you?" Giles looked toward Buffy.

Buffy nodded, "Yup. Miss Bath Tub thinks I'm needing to go."

Giles took off his glasses, "What do you know about her?"

Buffy nodded toward Angel and Karnz, "These guys gave me the skinny on who she is, or rather, was. Seems like bubble baths weren't the thing back then."

Giles chuckled, "Yeah, she definitely was an extremist in her time. However, she's not one to be taken lightly. I got word from Faith that a woman matching her description has already killed thirteen Slayers on the East Coast."

Buffy nodded, "She's already here in Oregon, if I'm not mistaken."

Giles' eyes grew wide, "She's here?"

Karnz sighed, "Yeah, she, uh, sort of followed me here."

"Why on Earth did that happen?" Giles asked.

Karnz then told Giles about his history with Elizabeth and how she had tracked him down to LA.

"Buffy, this is serious. She's probably waiting for you to step outside the house at any moment." Giles said.

Buffy laughed, "Oh, c'mon, Giles! She's a vampire. I think I can handle those without hesitation."

Giles took a deep breath, "I have no doubts about your abilities. I think you're more than able to handle her, but Buffy, keep in mind that Elizabeth has already killed more than a dozen Slayers. Please don't let your guard down."

Buffy smiled, "I won't. Promise."

Giles smiled back and then got up, "So, do have a room or a couch for an old Englishman?"

* * *

Sitting in an abandoned house in downtown Astoria, Elizabeth watched as her escorts struggled to board up the windows as the sunlight scorched them.

Deidrich stood next to her, his face filled with determination.

"Apologies again, Countess, for the time used to find us a place."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, "It doesn't matter. As long as we set this place up in time for tonight, it all really doesn't matter."

Deidrich nodded and then smiled, "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth looked at him with a faux innocent expression, "For the big bad Slayer? Of course I am, idiot." She sighed, "This girl, supposedly is something of a bad ass. But as you know, I am as well and I've seen way too many of her kind. They're all overrated."

Deidrich walked away and grabbed a wine bottle and two glasses. Pouring the blood from the bottle into the glasses, he handed one to Elizabeth.

"To the end of Slayer infamy." He toasted.

Elizabeth clinked her glass with his and drank.

_Here I come, Slayer. Ready or not._

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: Coming up: Buffy's encounter with the Blood Countess, Giles learning of Buffy's predicament, Xander's quest, and more about the Order of O'Neirk.

_**Q-n-P**_


	6. Hunters

As nighttime set in, Elizabeth walked outside the house and took in a fresh breath of air.

"Lovely." She smiled.

"Isn't it though?"

She turned and watched as a tall man with long, flowing, black hair, an elegant black beard, cold hard eyes, and a scar on his lip came up next to her.

"Are you ready, my dear?" He asked.

"I am Ferenc, darling." She said as she looked at him with love and admiration.

"Have you been telling them what I've told you?" He asked, nodding towards the house.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, those fools still think all of this is to grant all of us strength. Oh, dearest, I long for the day when I'll be able to hold you in my arms again."

Ferenc smiled, "It shall not be any longer, love. Just kill the Slayer and will be closer than ever before."

Elizabeth smiled, again and then proceeded on forward into the night.

Ferenc watched her go just as he changed into Buffy herself.

"Yes. It shouldn't be any longer."

**Chapter Six: Hunters**

Buffy had argued long and hard about Angel accompanying her on this night's patrol and was beginning to get to the point to threaten him with her steak, only to have Giles step in and tell her otherwise.

After that, she reluctantly yielded and the two were set forth into the darkness.

With the barking of the seals in the distance and the chimes that came from the ships, Angel looked to Buffy.

"This is a lot noisier than where you used to patrol."

Buffy nodded, "Just a minor distraction. I still get the job done."

"Of course." Angel said as he trudged on with her through the numerous gravestones.

Buffy stopped and looked at him, "Why is it that you're here, anyways? I thought Karnz was going to steer her away?"

Angel looked up, as he sighed, "Karnz isn't what you'd call the most reliable person I just want you to be safe, is all."

Buffy nodded, "Uh huh. You do know I can take on pretty much anything, right? Hell, I've died twice and the bad guys still keep on going down."

Angel shuddered when she mentioned about her passings. He hadn't told her, yet, but it pained him when he remembered about both those times.

Both his and Buffy's attention were removed from each other as a loud whistle came from ahead.

"Yo, Slayer!"

Standing several headstones in front of them was a woman. Dressed in Levi's, a black leather coat, and white top; she was smiling as she looked at the pair of them.

"Well, well, well; the mighty _Slayer_. Ooh, I'm petrified with fear." Her face contorted as it went to her demonic, vampire, form and then she charged.

* * *

Back at the house, Dawn had arrived and was just about to set her things down when a weak knocking sound came from the door behind her.

Opening it, she discovered a weak, struggling, Karnz pulling his limp legs from the steps.

"Karnz? Oh, my God! Are you okay?" She helped pull him inside just as Xander and Giles came from the kitchen.

Helping her they brought Karnz in and propped him up on the couch.

His eye was badly damaged and there were multiple bruises all over his face going down to the base of his neck.

"What happened?" Giles asked him.

"…Eliza…Elizabeth…her…ch-chums…Must warn…Buffy…" He then passed out.

Xander turned to Giles, "Should we go and warn her and Angel?"

Giles thought for a moment and then shook his head, "No, we shouldn't. We'd be a distraction for her if she's to be fighting the Blood Countess."

Dawn sighed, "I can't believe she's even going out tonight. Not being in her new condition."

While Xander made gestures signifying Dawn to be quiet, Giles looked at her in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that, Dawn?"

Dawn smiled, "Oh, didn't you hear? Buffy's pregnant."

Xander raised his hands I the air and then to his face.

Giles turned to him, "What? Is what she's saying true, Xander?"

Xander bobbed his head from side to side, "Yes…and no. Buffy took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. That doesn't mean that she is, though. She still has to see a doctor."

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his face, "Why didn't she tell me?"

Xander shrugged, "Well, she isn't exactly jumping for joy, on this one. She hasn't been going around telling everyone, Willow doesn't even know yet."

Xander then sat down next to Karnz, "Besides, she has bigger things on her plate. This Elizabeth-woman, right?"

Giles sighed and then nodded, "Quite right."

* * *

Buffy was amazed at the speed this woman was going at, still, with all her experience; Buffy knew what direction to take.

Taking a wild side step, She stepped on top of the headstone to the right of her and leaped over the head of the ongoing Elizabeth, putting Buffy directly behind her.

Elizabeth spun around and kicked Buffy directly in the gut sending her sailing into the air and landing a good twelve feet from where she was.

Before Elizabeth got her chance to proceed forward, Angel grabbed her arm and punched across the face.

Elizabeth snarled, "Traitorous fool!"

Angel then kneed her in the stomach, causing Elizabeth to keel over.

"Shut up, why don'tcha?" He said as he raised his fist.

Elizabeth pushed him backwards by his face and then returned her advances on Buffy, who was getting herself back on her feet.

Buffy, this time, charged at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. Crouching, she placed two hands on the ground and then leapt, as Buffy was three feet in front of her. She tackled her to the ground and then slammed Buffy's arm down to release the steak in her hands.

"Ah, how does defeat feel?" Elizabeth asked.

Buffy rammed her head into Elizabeth's causing her to fall back.

"Don't know, how does _that_ feel?" Buffy said as she retrieved her steak.

Elizabeth got back up on her feet just as Angel grabbed hold of her from behind, putting her into a full nelson.

"Buffy, now!"

Before Buffy could go any further, two Vampires, who seemed to come out of nowhere, grabbed Buffy and one rammed her head into the Earth.

A third came and hit Angel across the face, causing him to release his hold on Elizabeth.

Deidrich walked forward from behind a mausoleum and tisked.

"Elizabeth, what's the hold up, dear?"

Elizabeth sighed as she brushed away grass from her pants.

"This one wasn't alone like those others."

Deidrich nodded, "Do, hurry up."

Elizabeth sighed and looked to where Buffy was and noticed she was gone.

"Where did she go?"

Buffy slammed the steak into one of the Vampires holding down Angel, while the other one cried out, "She's over here!"

That was the last of his speeches as Buffy threw her steak at him.

Before Buffy could attend to the last one, Elizabeth shrieked in anger and kicked Buffy to the ground.

Buffy reached out and pulled at Elizabeth's ankles bringing her to the ground as well.

This soon turned into a consistent kicking-Fest as both attacked with their legs, only until Buffy knocked her back to the ground.

Suddenly, a flare was thrown in between them and both Buffy and Elizabeth moved away from it.

Buffy got to her feet and turned to see who had thrown it only to have Angel come up to her, "Buffy, she's gone."

Buffy turned to see Elizabeth no longer there.

"Who threw that?" Buffy asked.

Angel shrugged, "Didn't get a chance to see, I was a little preoccupied at the moment."

Buffy nodded, "Well, I guess that's that, for now."

Angel shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

"Will you let go of me, Deidrich! I can still go and kill that bitch!" Elizabeth said, struggling from Deidrich's grasp.

"Sorry girl, you had your first shot. Besides, she's not alone she has Angelus with her." Deidrich said. He then let go of Elizabeth's arm and looked at her.

Elizabeth sighed, "So, that's who that was. I thought he looked familiar."

Deidrich nodded, "This may take a little more time, is all. Don't fret, that Slayer's as good as dead."

As he walked forward, Elizabeth turned as she saw Ferenc looking at her from behind.

"You disappoint me, love." He said.

Elizabeth hung her head, "She wasn't along, Ferenc. What was I supposed to do? She killed-"

"Enough!" Ferenc walked towards her, "You are not to make excuses, understand?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she nodded.

"Good. Now, you are not to make the same mistakes you made tonight, is that understood?" He said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Who are you talking to?" Deidrich asked as he came up to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked behind her and noticed Ferenc wasn't there anymore.

"No one. Let's go."

* * *

Portland

Underneath the Rose Garden, the Seal of Dathalzar hummed, as it grew bright.

Sitting on a folding chair, Vi, one of the Slayers in charge of watching over it, snapped out of her dazedness and brought out her cell phone and started dialing.

It was only until after several rings that her call was answered.

"Andrew? It's Vi, better get Willow down here, something's up."

It took only forty-five minutes before Willow, Andrew, Kennedy, and Rona had arrived.

"How long has it been like this?" Willow asked.

Vi squat down next to the Seal, "Not too long."

"Has anything come out of it?" Andrew asked.

Vi shook her head, "Nothing, as of yet. It's just been making these sounds and this odd glow."

Willow sat down on the ground and lowered two of her hands over the Seal and closed her eyes.

Remembering from her teachings at the Coven in England, Willow knew that how everything in the Earth was connected and thus tapped into that connection to see if there were any irregularities that showed.

Her eyes went back and forth behind her closed eyes, her mouth wording something unintelligible.

Kennedy sat down next to her. "Willow?"

Willow turned her head as her brow furrowed.

She then opened her eyes and sighed.

"I can't make out, exactly what's going on down there. Something's brewing but I don't know what."

All four remained quiet until Andrew spoke.

"Should we tell Buffy?"

Willow thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah we should. Actually, I'll go do it in person. While I'm gone, I need someone to do a little overtime and be here. Any volunteers?"

Andrew raised his hand.

Willow nodded, "Remember, call out to me if something happens and I'll send a Slayer to you, okay?"

Andrew nodded and took Vi's seat, while at the same time pulled out a curled up comic book from the back pocket of his pants.

As Willow, followed by the other three came outside to the parking area; Vi stopped all of them.

"Uh, Willow? I was wondering, could I go with you to see Buffy? There's something I need to ask her."

Willow, surprised, shrugged, "Fine by me. Rona, will you be okay by yourself, should Andrew need you?"

Rona laughed, "That boy always needs me, are you kidding? Yeah, I'll be okay."

As Willow, Kennedy, and Vi left, and Rona made her separate way; eight robbed figures watched from across the street.

"Why don't we just tell them we're here to help?" Asked one figure.

"No, we're not to interfere with their guarding the Seal. When the time comes, we'll let our presence be known to them, for now we wait."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N**: Sorry to be cutting this short, but it's late and I need some sleep. I wanted to make this longer and expand some more, but I'll do that in the next chapter, I promise. Anyways, tell me what you think. I'm eager to hear, or rather, read.

_**Q-n-P**_


	7. A Wig, a Dream, and a Shot

Willow, along with Kennedy and Vi, arrived at Buffy's place early the next day.

To their surprise, everyone was asleep.

"Is anybody home?" Willow called out.

A grunting sound was heard from behind them, causing Vi to jump.

Turning they all saw Karnz shift as he awoke.

"…Keep it down, will ya?" He said, dazily.

Soon, Xander and Dawn had come into the living room, accompanied by Giles.

"Giles? When did you get here?" Willow asked as she came up and hugged him.

"Yesterday." He answered, he then nodded towards Karnz on the sofa; "Don't mind him."

Before Willow could inquire as to who this was, Dawn immediately grabbed Willow by the sleeve of her shirt and dragged her inside the kitchen.

"You're never going to believe what I'm about to tell you!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Dawn…" Xander said, sternly.

"But…" She protested only to have Giles put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's quite enough. I'm sure Willow and the others have more important matters." Giles said.

Dawn pouted and sat down in a chair in the kitchen just as Buffy and Angel came in.

Buffy stopped in surprise seeing who had came in.

"Will? What are you guys doing back here so early?"

**Chapter Seven: A Wig, a Dream, and a Shot**

As soon as breakfast had ended Willow told Buffy and everyone else as to why they came to visit.

"Something's up with the Hellmouth." Taking one more sip of her tea, she then continued, "It's glowing and making odd sounds."

"Has anything surfaced from it?" Giles asked.

Willow shook her head, "So far, nothing. Andrew and Rona promised to call me should something else occur."

Buffy nodded.

Xander's cell phone rang and he removed himself from the group and retreated into the living room.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Mr. Harris? This is Terry Perkins from the Gleaming Gem Motel. How are you sir?"

Xander sat down on the sofa next to Karnz who was still sleeping.

"Alright, I guess. What can I do ya for?"

"Well, we're calling because we found your wallet in one of our rooms."

Xander's brow furrowed as he asked, "My wallet?"

He remembered losing it awhile ago, he just wasn't sure where.

"Yes, sir. One of our cleaning personnel found it, along with a purple wig n 14B."

Xander scoffed, "A wig? Are you serious?"

"We are sir. Should we mail your wallet to you?"

Xander shook his head, "No, no, that's alright. I'll go there and pick it up myself. Where are you guys located?"

"We're on Fifth Avenue in Santa Cruz."

"Thank you." Xander said before hanging up. He set the phone down and put his jaw in his hand as he thought deeply as to how his wallet ended up in a motel room in Santa Cruz.

* * *

Buffy's work at the Astoria High School was better than she had anticipated when she had started almost a month ago.

She had Robin to thank for that. Giving her a glowing recommendation and talking with the superintendent of the district secured her the job.

The student's problems were better than what they were at Sunnydale, seeing as how there was no Hellmouth in Astoria and that these students had _actual_ problems; as opposed to the boys wanting her to date them.

Her first student of the day, Melinda, came in crying.

Buffy immediately got up and sat down next to her as she sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Melinda's reply was incoherent and unintelligible.

Buffy sighed as she waited for her to get the emotion out, but seven minutes later, forced Buffy to have her go back to class.

Watching her go, Buffy marked down on her chart Melinda's name and a note to see her again.

The rest of the day had her seeing only two other students whom were having problems with either depression or fitting in.

Buffy had always wondered what would happen if she told these kids that she had died twice and was stricken with a destiny that made her even more of an outsider when she was in High School?

She knew better, though. Seeing as how she needed this job to help with putting food on the table for her and Dawn, and helping Xander with the mortgage payment on the house; she really couldn't afford slipping this one up.

As soon as the day was over, Buffy walked home.

* * *

Giles, along with Willow, looked over various books he had brought with him concerning mythical powers.

Willow's preference was to Google anything they might be searching, to which Giles hated.

"You know one of these days, you're going to be forced to use a computer." Willow said as she began typing.

Giles shook his head, "And I hope that day never comes."

Dawn had come home shortly and threw her bag aside as she came into the kitchen.

"What'cha guys doin'?" She asked.

"Looking up this 'getting power-from-killing-Slayers' thing. If you want to help, I'm sure Giles could use another person to look through his books with him." Willow said.

Dawn shook her head, "Nuh uh, nope. I've had enough bookwork for the day. Besides, I need to ask Xander if he'll drive me and a couple of my friends to Portland, this weekend."

"He isn't here, Dawn." Giles said. "He's gone and said he'd be back in a couple of days."

Dawn looked at Giles with curiosity, "Where has he gone to?"

"California. Said he needed to find something out; was kind of vague about it." Willow replied, still looking at her laptop screen.

Dawn sighed, "I _really_ wish Buffy would get her damn driver's license. It would be better for both me and her."

Giles put down the book he was reading, "How so?"

Dawn crossed her arms, "Well…Maybe she'd have an easier time dusting out the vamps if she were cruise'n."

"I extremely doubt that." Giles said, chuckling.

Willow nodded, "The girl's better one her feet, anyway."

Dawn sighed out loud, "There's just no talking to you two, is there!" She then left off in a huff.

Shortly after, Buffy came in.

"Ah, Buffy. How was work today?" Giles asked.

Buffy shrugged, "Fine, I suppose. How's the research comin'?"

Willow sighed, "This is becoming harder than we thought. So far there isn't anything we could find in the Watcher's Journals or in some of the ancient scripts about demons being able to gain power by slaying Slayers."

Buffy sat down in a chair near the counter; "Maybe it predates the Watcher's Journals. You know, like The First?"

Giles shook his head, wearily. "I'd be very surprised if the Council left out something as impertinent as this."

* * *

Deidrich watched as Elizabeth seemed to be talking to someone in a corner of the room, but upon approach it revealed to be no one.

Deidrich sighed deeply. He knew that Elizabeth had lost her mind after her husband, Ferenc got killed by a Slayer in Istanbul; he had hoped, however that over the years she might regain, at least, some pieces of sanity.

Having been by her side since the forties when her friend Drusilla sired him, Deidrich has been by her side, ever since.

He knew all to well, the extent of where her madness would go. Usually in fits of rage resulting in a berserk-like behavior, these were the points where he never got in her way.

However, during her calmer times, he always tried to have her be levelheaded. These were the moments to where he could prevent an outburst that could result in his own annihilation.

Elizabeth came away from the corner, in which she was having her discussion, and she walked up to Deidrich.

"I have a plan for tonight." She said.

"I'm listening." He said.

Elizabeth smiled, "First, we're going to need to round up some idiots."

* * *

Vi was happy when she got some alone time with Buffy.

"Hey, uh, Buffy. There's something I've been wanting to ask you." She said.

Buffy was caught off guard. Normally Vi, someone who said very little and was rather timid and shy, prior to receiving her Slayer powers; hadn't really talked one-on-one with her.

"What is it, Vi?"

Vi closed her eyes and then spoke, "I-I've been having these dreams, strange dreams. In them, I see myself attacking a large number of uber-vamps and Rona gets killed. After that it's Andrew, then Kennedy and Willow; finally it comes down to them and me. I start fighting them and find myself powerless. I'm fighting, constantly fighting, but they overpower me and I'm quickly killed within seconds." Vi took a deep breath and then continued, "Does this mean anything?"

Buffy remembered a time, which felt like centuries ago, where she had dreamt that she was fighting the Master Vampire and he got the better of her, ending with him killing her.

"It's perfectly normal, Vi. I've had those dreams as well, ones where I was powerless and was losing the battle. Believe me, Vi, they're nothing but a little self-doubt. They're easy to overcome."

Vi sighed out of relief. "Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "No worries. I appreciate that you told me, though. I'm not sure whether or not I told you guys about the dreams us Slayers have."

Vi shrugged, "I'm not entirely sue whether you did or not. Tell me, do these dreams happen to you often?"

Buffy thought for a moment.

"Not lately. But, they kind of come and go, every so often."

Vi nodded, not completely satisfied but content, as for the moment.

Both girls turned as Dawn came in and sighed upon seeing Vi.

"Vi, do you have a driver's license?"

* * *

Xander arrived in California late in the day and decided to stay at a hotel for the time being. He was still several hundred miles from Santa Cruz and to him the journey felt farther than that.

After paying for his night's stay and getting into his room, he took a moment and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Adjusting his eye-patch, he turned his face from side to side.

"Nothing different." He said out loud to himself.

He had been wondering if anything about him has changed since that fateful day when he had met Buffy Summers in High School. Since that day, and when he had found out about her "destiny", becoming apart of its life; Xander was always wondering if the impact of it had changed him in any ways.

Of course, not everything about him remained the same. Hell, he planned on marrying a demon at one point.

Thinking about Anya tore at him. That and seeing Andrew after her death.

Would he ever be at peace feeling, as he did, that there was in some way something he could have done at that moment to try and save her from being cut in half?

Xander sighed as he got himself ready for bed.

This little adventure of his was, in some way, to have him more preoccupied. He should have had his wallet mailed to him, but there was some mystery attached to its being in such a skeezy place. That and to see if he could find out anything more about that purple wig.

* * *

Angel had already paid his goodbye to Buffy just before she went out for her patrol.

It was heart breaking, as always, but Buffy knew it would be coming.

Buffy never really understood s to why she let this get to her when she fully knew that both their destinies were becoming farther apart from eachother.

Wishful thinking seemed to play more into the answer every time she thought about it.

Going through Main Street, the lights from the lamps illuminated very little, other than the street itself.

Just as she was getting closer to the forested area, she then saw her first Vamp. When he took notice of her, he turned and ran into a bar.

Buffy sighed as she began her pursuit. She hated when she got the ones who choose to run rather than face her.

It was even more difficult when they'd run into establishments. This is where they'd revert to their human looking faces, thus making them blend into the crowded surroundings.

The bar itself was filled practically full of drinkers and "Headstrong" by "Trapt" was playing loudly on the jukebox.

As Buffy scanned the area to see that if someone was either sitting by themselves or if they had already spotted her and were making a slow escape.

However, when the door behind Buffy closed, all the patrons of the bar looked at her. All their faces changed to that of Vampire's.

* * *

Outside, looking through one of the windows, Elizabeth along with Deidrich, smiled.

"Showtime." Elizabeth said.

* * *

The first Vampire charged at her and Buffy leapt in the air, over him, just as one jumped from the bar and tackled her to the floor.

Buffy threw him off her shoulder and kicked another in the stomach as all of them came at her from different directions.

Using two of her stakes into two, Buffy back flipped her way to the two billiards tables and grabbed a pool stick from one and hit two Vamps across their faces. Every one of them was relentless. This time, they were using various objects to try to subdue her.

After stabbing one Vamp with the end of the pool cue, Buffy broke the stick between the two tables and used both ends to stab multiple number of the Vamps that came at her. One, a female, managed to hit Buffy in the stomach forcing her to the ground. Three Vamps piled on her, mouths open, breath as rank as their looks.

Buffy closed her eyes as their smell became atrocious and she quickly threw off the one closer to her face as punched and kicked the last two off of her.

Back on her feet, Buffy jumped onto the pool table and grabbed three billiard balls and threw them at any Vamp that got close to her. Kicking the remaining balls off into various directions, Buffy back flipped again off of the table and next to the counter of the bar where she punched the Vamp behind it.

Two Vamps punched her knocking her around. Grabbing two beer bottles, Buffy broke them and rammed the pointy-ends into both sides of one Vamp's face while kicking another. Buffy smashed a barstool and took the broken legs and began making her rounds.

Seeing the last Vamp, the one who ran into the bar, running for the exit; Buffy threw the wooden leg straight him.

After his dust blew away by the cold air outside, Buffy went to behind the bar, got herself some tequila and poured herself a shot.

Buffy shuddered as the liquid went through her.

"Drink up. You're going to need it."

Buffy turned to see a foot come and impacted across her face.

Getting back on her feet, Buffy looked as she saw Elizabeth standing at the doorway.

Buffy laughed, "You, again?"

Elizabeth looked around, "No Angelus, I see. What, doesn't he want to protect his precious Slayer anymore?"

Buffy got into her fighting stance, "Just bring it."

* * *

Deidrich smiled as he watched from the window. So far their plan was working marvelously. Getting the Slayer exhausted just before attacking her was a first, but it seemed to work beautifully.

He knew it wouldn't be long until the Slayer was going to be brought to her knees.

_To be continued…_

**A/N**: I know I didn't mention the order in this chap as much as I should have but they'll be more in the next as well as Xander's quest.

**A/N II**: Thanks to those who have reviewed thus far, and to everyone else, please review. I'm eager to hear what you have to say, good or bad, for better or worse.

**_Q-n-P_**


	8. Revelations

As Buffy's head made contact with the jukebox, she knew, at the last moment, what she was finally up against, with this woman.

Elizabeth was fast, strong, and unlike other Vamps Buffy had fought; liked to improvise with her attacks.

That and she was relentless. Elizabeth never waited for Buffy to get back onto her feet, instead came at a quick pace. Picking up Buffy and flinging her in another direction.

There was only one other tool at Buffy's disposal to help slow this crazed hussy down, and that was approaching soon.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, felt superior in this match.

"Now I know why the others are afraid of you, Slayer. Having Angelus at your side seems to be your greatest strength. It's a shame, though. Having a Vampire do all of your battles…"

Buffy stopped her in mid-sentence with a brutal kick to the face that sent Elizabeth sprawling.

"Enough talk, just fight." Buffy said.

Elizabeth scowled with fury and lunged after Buffy's torso, tackling her to the ground.

Raising her knees to her chest, Buffy threw Elizabeth off of her and into the ceiling fan.

Buffy then got back on her feet and made a hasty retreat out of the bar.

Looking out at the horizon and seeing she was still an hour away till daybreak, Buffy looked around, wiping away some blood that came to her eye.

Behind her, the door to the bar was ripped open and Elizabeth came out, her hair askew.

Buffy didn't need any more hesitation, she ran.

**Chapter Eight: Revelations**

Dawn, Giles, and Willow became increasingly worried. Seeing as how it was almost morning and Buffy had usually returned from earlier than this.

"Should we go look for her?" Dawn inquired.

Willow looked to Giles; "It's been awhile since she has ever gotten home this late."

Giles thought for a moment and then shook his head, "No, we shouldn't interfere with whatever's happening to Buffy, right now. She's still has a dependence on others to help her."

Dawn looked at Giles and Willow with complete incredulousness.

Willow sighed, "Dawn…It's not like we don't want to help, Buffy. It's just--"

Dawn didn't wait to hear the rest as she left the room.

Kennedy and Vi came in just as Dawn had left.

"What's up with 'miss pouty'?" Kennedy asked.

Willow sighed.

Vi looked around, "Where's Buffy?"

"Still out, apparently." Kennedy answered.

Dawn had returned and looked defiantly at Giles and Willow.

Giles sighed, "Vi, Kennedy, will either one of you maybe go out and see what's taking Buffy so long from getting back?"

Buffy was feeling fatigued as she was still running. Behind her, Elizabeth looked no different.

Looking to the right of her, Day's light still a good forty minutes from breaking, Buffy felt that she had only one option.

Buffy came to a complete stop; Elizabeth stopped short of eight feet away.

"Giving up, Slayer?" She crowed.

Buffy turned around and looked at her.

Elizabeth's expression changed and she stood a little firmer.

Buffy was surprised by Elizabeth's sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh, don't stop on our account. An old, demented, bitch like you has a lot to say, right?"

Buffy then noticed Kennedy and Vi come up to next to her.

Elizabeth smiled, "More Slayers, huh? It doesn't matter. I can take you all on without even breaking a sweat." She then took a step forward.

Kennedy threw a stake at her, which penetrated her in the middle of the chest.

Elizabeth looked down and scoffed. "Your aims off, Slayer."

The sides of the stake sprung open to reveal two rectangular, thin pieces. This made the end on the stake to look like a cross. The pieces had pointed ends with hooks. The middle of the stake sprung forward toward Elizabeth's chest and the hooks clung tightly to her chest. A hissing sound, followed by smoke came from Elizabeth and she found herself desperately trying to pry the device from her while wincing as touching the device caused her hands to burn, as well.

Kennedy smiled, "Ya like it? I call it a "Holy Stake". Invented it myself."

The sun was beginning its ascent and Elizabeth glowered at the three.

"This…this isn't over!" She then retreated into an alleyway.

As soon as she was gone, Vi turned to Buffy and took notice of her injuries.

"You've had a busy night, haven't you?"

Buffy laughed and nodded, "That's an understatement, but yeah."

"Well, let's get you home. Is today a school day?" Kennedy asked.

* * *

Xander arrived in Santa Cruz in the early afternoon. Upon arriving, he had to ask for directions to The Gleaming Gem Motel.

Once that was out of the way, it took him little bit under twenty minutes till he got there.

The Motel itself was a split-level, aquamarine colored, building with ceramic tiling for the roof. The paint was faded all over the building and tiling itself was cracked in various places. Xander also noticed that there were some areas that had water damage to the sides of the building.

The sign for the establishment was the words for the motel and a wooden waterfall with all sorts of sparklies within them.

When Xander came inside, the inside waiting room looked completely out of date. The furniture, wall clocks, and carpeting seemed to have originated from the seventies.

The man behind the desk was balding and had a thin ratty looking mustache.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

Xander took his eyes away from the hideous interior of the place and turned to him.

"Yeah, I got called about a wallet that was left in a room?"

The man smiled, "Ah! Mr. Harris. Haven't seen you in a good while. Wait here for a minute and I'll get you yer wallet."

Before the man could turn away, Xander called out, "Wait. You remember me?"

The man nodded, "I also remember the pretty little girlie that you came in with. Boy, was she a looker. She left her wig in the room along with your wallet. Want me to get that too?"

Xander nodded.

The man then left all the while Xander scratching his head as to who this person could have been.

It was then Xander noticed that there were cameras above the front desk.

When the man returned with Xander's wallet and an extremely purple, sparkly wig; Xander nodded toward the camera above the man.

"Does that still work?"

The man nodded.

"Any chance I could see the time when I came in here with that girl?"

The man gave Xander a suspicious look. "May I ask why?"

Xander grinned, "I'm trying to find out who that girl was. Wouldn't you?"

The man returned the grin and motioned Xander to follow him to the back.

The manager's office was even more out of date than the waiting area. It seemed that this man's hobby was collecting things from the forties and the fifties.

The manager took out a VHS tape that had the date from last month and slid it into the TV/VCR.

Pressing play, Xander watched as the dimly lit counter at the bottom left hand of the screen started to count away, and watched as he saw not only himself but a girl with the wig, walk inside the motel with him.

Both of them were giggling like crazy and their speeches were slurred.

"_Hey, should we get a room?"_ Xander heard him ask the girl next to him.

"_What do you think?"_ She asked, grinning, as she then started nibbling on Xander's left earlobe.

Xander's brow furrowed as he tried to dig deep into his memory and search to find out as to who this girl was.

"_Names?"_ The manager on the screen asked.

Xander watched himself dig into his back pocket and throw the wallet on the counter as he then turned and started making out with the girl.

The manager, standing next to Xander in the claustrophobically small room, sighed, "I've never seen anyone as drunk as you two and I've been here for thirty years."

As shoddy as the motel was, Xander was surprised by that statement.

Still watching, there was still no clue as to who this girl was.

"_I'm going to need an ID from you too, honey." _The manager said to the two of them.

This was it; this could be the clue Xander needed to solve who he was with.

She dug into her pocket and brought out an ID and handed it to the man.

"_Alright, Miss Anya Jenkins, you and Mr. Harris are all set, enjoy your stay."_

Xander stared at the screen and immediately rewound the tape and played it again, but no mistake he heard the same over and over.

Xander then shut off the set and looked at the floor, bewildered.

As the manager retrieved the tape and put it back into it's sleeve, he looked at Xander with concern.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Harris?"

Xander didn't speak for a moment. He then mumbled thanks and left the room.

Walking outside, Xander looked up at the sky wondering who was doing this. More importantly, why this was being done to him.

It seemed that only two weeks ago was the time he was able to finally put Anya's memory at rest and try to get on with his life.

Now there was this.

Xander knew for a fact that the woman on the video couldn't be the woman that he had loved, the woman who had died to protect someone weaker than her.

Andrew told Xander that Anya had been cut in half from a blade of one of the Bringers.

Xander sighed; he knew what he needed to do, now.

Andrew stirred in his sleep. Images of Warren and Jonathan seemed to plague him. This dream seemed to be coming more and more frequently as Andrew tried to feign sleep and then gradually succumbed to it.

It was always the same. The weirdest thing was that it took place here, near the Hellmouth, underneath the Rose Garden.

Andrew's dream consisted of the three of them looking down at the Hellmouth. All three nodding to eachother and then a blue demon with orange horns comes and points down to the Seal. Then, the three descend down into its opening mouth…

The vibration of his mobile awaked Andrew.

"Y-Yeah?" He answered dazily.

"Andrew? You weren't sleeping, were you?"

Xander.

Andrew got to his feet and cleared his throat, "Of course not."

"Good, 'cause you know what Willow and the others will do if you did."

Andrew closed his eyes and rubbed them as he stifled a yawn.

"So, what's up?" Andrew asked.

Xander sighed on the other end, "…Andrew, I need you to tell me exactly, word-for-word, what happened when Anya passed."

Andrew's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

There was a pause on the other end and then another repressed sigh.

"Please, Andrew." Xander replied.

Andrew then told Xander again on how while everyone else was doing what they were doing; how he and Anya were engaged in battle with a slew of Bringers and how he watched as she got cut in half by one of their blades.

"I've told you this many times before, Xander." Andrew said, sitting back down on the folding chair.

Xander then began to tell Andrew of the anonymous phone call that he had gotten from the Gleaming Gem Motel and what he had discovered once he had gotten there.

When he had finished, Andrew whistled.

"Wow, that's almost like Gandolf returning in the Two Towers."

"Yeah, well, guess what Fan Boy; things in reality don't happen like in the books or movies. When people die, they stay dead; they don't get back up again."

Andrew smirked, "Really? Well what about you guys resurrecting Buffy?"

Andrew heard a groan on the other end and he knew that he had got Xander on that one.

"…Well, there are some exceptions, of course. But, Buffy was an exception. She didn't die of natural cause, Anya did."

Andrew thought long and hard. "Are you sure it was Anya?"

Another pause.

"…No, actually. This girl was shorter than Anya, so it couldn't have been her. Although, the way she acted seemed like her. But, still, it's impossible."

"Unless someone broke the rules and have had her brought back into a different form." Andrew said.

He could tell this really got through to Xander as it now had taken him longer to respond.

"…Maybe."

* * *

All the while at her job, Buffy still couldn't shake off that there was a Slayer-hungry Vamp that had the upper hand.

Elizabeth was a force to be reckoned with and it was troubling Buffy that she couldn't seem to find any loophole in the battles that she's been having with her.

Principal Kendrick knocked on the wall of her cubicle causing Buffy to jump a little.

"Miss Summers?"

Buffy tried her best to get back from being startled.

"Yes?"

"I have Madeline Geiss waiting to see you, are you ready for her?"

Buffy nodded and the Principal left and were soon replaced by a very pale Madeline.

The last time Buffy had seen Madeline she was wailing so much she really couldn't get anything out of her, now she just seemed to terrified to say anything.

"Won't you have a seat, Madeline?" Buffy asked, pointing to the chair.

Madeline sat down and, while shaking, put down her book bag.

At first, no one spoke. Buffy tried to have the students speak before she did.

But after a minute, Buffy decided to break the silence.

"Anything you want to talk about, Madeline?"

Madeline looked up at Buffy, her eyes red and swollen, most likely from crying.

"…Y-You won't tell my parents, will you?" She stumbled out.

Buffy looked at her with surprise.

"Won't tell your parents, what?"

Madeline looked back to the floor, "Miss Summers…I'm…I'm…"

"Yes?" Buffy asked, a little anxious now.

Madeline closed her eyes, "I think I'm pregnant."

Buffy felt as if the whole world had now came crashing down on her, and she bent her head down.

"Yeesh…"

Madeline was now looking at her. "What should I do?"

Buffy's sense of duty came back to her and she sighed, "Are you sure, Madeline?"

Madeline nodded, "I missed my period about a week ago."

Buffy sat up straight and then leaned forward. "What I mean is, have you take a test, or have gone and seen a doctor?"

Madeline shook her head.

Buffy smiled, "Well, first things first, make sure that you are before making a mess of yourself. Second, if you are, I'll need to schedule a meeting with you and your parents. I'm sorry, Madeline, but this isn't something I could keep from them."

Madeline sighed, "Are you sure? Maybe you could, I don't know, mail them a letter?"

Buffy, again, smiled. "It'll be fine, believe me. You won't be the first for this to happen to."

Madeline shrugged, "I guess so. What should I tell Josh, though?"

"Is he the boy you slept with?" Buffy asked.

Madeline nodded.

Buffy thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't tell him that it's certain, but I think you need to tell him that you're worried. If he's smart, he'll be willing to see this out with you, but don't get him worked up."

Madeline nodded.

"Anything else you'd like to talk about?" Buffy asked.

Madeline shook her head.

Buffy then excused her and wrote her a note for her next class. After Madeline left, Buffy took a moment and looked down at her own belly and had finally decided she should make an appointment for herself.

* * *

Using a pair of pliers, Gunter, one of a few of Vamps that was with Elizabeth; took out the "Holy Stake" that was still lodged in her.

Elizabeth groaned as the stake was pulled out of her and she got up an took a mug filled with blood and drank noisily.

Deidrich watched her with irritantce. "You knew our rules, Elizabeth. Never try to take on more than one Slayer without backup. You got sloppy."

Elizabeth sneered at him, "Where were you then!"

Deidrich pointed a finger at her, "Don't."

She flashed a set of teeth at him, "Or what?"

No one said or moved. All the other Vampires looked between the two nervously.

Finally, Deidrich sighed and put down his finger and walked to the boarded up window, looking out.

"She's almost never alone, you know this now. It would be easier to go after other Slayers and go after Miss Summers later on. Why continue this, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth wiped away the access blood from the corner of her mouth, smiling.

"Ferenc would never let me hear the end of it. I won't have it."

Deidrich turned back to her, his left eyebrow arched.

"Elizabeth, Ferenc's dead. You know that."

Elizabeth cautioned herself and decided to go more carefully.

"Yes, of course. However, he's here in spirit, and I will not dishonor that spirit by letting one Slayer get the best of me; no matter how many other Slayers or Vampires she may have with her."

Deidrich sighed. He really didn't like on where this was going, or where Elizabeth was going with this, for that matter.

"Again, Countess, what's our next step?"

Elizabeth yawned and went to the back of the room, "Let me sleep on it, for now."

* * *

Portland, Oregon

Sitting in an abandoned warehouse, Clem along with other demons sat on boxes as they waited patiently for Talos to come back to them.

Everyone was garbed in maroon colored robes, Clem included, and all had on their foreheads a symbol that resembled a circle with an upside down triangle accompanied by several small circles at the points.

Clem, at first, was nervous of joining any sort of group, or cult for that matter. Yet, Dior had explained to him that this was all for the sake of making sure that the damn Hellmouth remained closed.

Talos, being the charismatic leader, concurred with what Dior had told Clem.

Talos, in Clem's opinion, was very wise for a seven hundred year old Foorsh demon, being so very young.

Once he arrived, everyone stood.

"Be seated." He said. Everyone obeyed.

"The time is near, my friends. Word has it that the Hellmouth is stirring and Bringers are drawing near to this one."

A Dorgon demon raised his hand, "How are we to fight these things? They nearly killed me and my brother in an alleyway in Helena."

Talos nodded, "They do have a unique strength and are unafraid to die. That's why…" Talos brought out a tattered black book with a gold seal on the front, "…O'Neirk has prepared for them."

This time, Clem raised his hand; his folds of skin waiving about in the air that blew in through one of the cracked windows.

"But Buffy, even with her junior Slayers, had their troubles with these guys. How's a book going to help us?"

Talos narrowed his eyes at Clem.

"I have forgotten you name, Mr…?"

Clem looked sheepishly as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Uh, Clem, sir. I'm Dior's friend."

Talos nodded, "Ah, yes, Clem. I remember now. You're the one who befriended the Slayer, Buffy. Brother Clem, when you have a moment I'd like to speak with you, personally."

Clem nodded and still shrunk down in his seat as others were whispering and looking at him with narrowed looks.

As soon as the meeting was over, Talos hailed Clem over.

"Brother Clem, come forward."

Clem gulped and did what he was asked.

As soon as he was over Talos led Clem to an office of the warehouse, which was scattered with rolled up parchments and similar tattered books.

Talos sat down in a swiveling chair and motioned to the one across for him for Clem to sit down in.

Clem sat down, still watching Talos, nervously.

"What do you know about the Slayer, Buffy Summers?" Talos asked.

Clem slowly told Talos everything that had transpired between him and Buffy. Beginning with how met her through Spike and the last time being when she had brought the Slayers-in-training to the demon bar.

Talos nodded through out all of it and only asked one question.

"She's strong, isn't she?"

Clem nodded.

Talos brought back out the book he had shown the ground and opened it.

"What makes this Slayer particularly strong is the company that she keeps. Rupert Giles, her watcher; Willow Rosenburg, one of the most powerful witches in the world; Xander Harris, an oafish but useful friend; the list goes on."

Clem was uncertain as to where this was going.

Talos continued, "Apart from being the Slayer, and an exceptionally strong one at that, Buffy Summers has survived more because of her friends, and that's what we hope to accomplish."

Clem looked at Talos, curiously. "What do you mean?"

Talos smiled, which was a first. "Brother Clem, this book that I hold, is the Book of O'Neirk. It was lost during the Crusades when it was last used. Only recently have I been able to find it. With this book we'll be able to bring forth strong individuals who'll be able to help us fight the Bringers and well as the First."

Clem's eyes went wide, "What kind of individuals?"

Talos closed his eyes and rocked back and forth in his chair.

"Again, Brother Clem, the Slayer's friends are usually the key to her many victories. Some have lived others have died. Wouldn't it be wonderful if some were to help us?"

**_To be continued…_**

**A/N**: Hopefully the concept of the "Holy Stake" got through, if not I apologize. Also, the ending of this was made clear as to what the Order of O'Neirk plans on doing.

**A/N II**: Big shout out to all who have reviewed and hope for those who haven't to come out forward. This is what keeps me going guys.

**_Q-n-P_**


End file.
